Miraculous Magic
by Emrys804Classic
Summary: Marionette has lives a sheltered life on the outskirts of Paris, little did she know of all the secrets just outside her town...When mari turns 14 she gets a visit of sorts, she learns of magic Adrien has lived in a world full of magic all his life but still is not happy. His mother left when he was young and since his dad has become harsh and unforgiving... will a clumsy girl help
1. Chapter 1- the beginning

tap tap*

"Mmmmmmm 5 minutes" marionette said as she pulled the covers over her hed

tap tap*

Marionette slowly gets up and opens the window and a holographic head comes through the now open window

"Gaaaagh" marionette scramble backwards frantically

"W-what do you w-want"

Turning to marionette looking a mixture of confusion and unimpressed shock slowly the head begins to speak

" Hello Miss Dupen-Cheng, I am the Guardian."

"The-the what" she choked out"

" I am the guardian one of the founders of the Miraculous Academy, you have presented the... unique abilities that we cherish within our students. I understand you have lots of questions but first I think you should know what the Miraculous Academy is, the Miraculous Academy is a school of magic"-

"WHAT A SCHOOL OF WHAT" Marionette shouted

"Calm down Miss Dupen-Cheng"

"O-oh-oh okay, and call me Marionette" she stammered our

"Okay Marionette, you have magical abilities"

"No. No I don't" she confidently spoke

"Yes. Yes you do, have you ever seen things others can't, done things you can't explain, been called weird or crazy because you can hear something others around you?"

"No,no I ha-no no NO NO I can't... can I" she panicked

" MARIONETTE you are a witch"

"Oh nonononononono I'm a witch" she babbled nervously

"Yes" he replied calmly

"And I'm meant to be going to a school for people like me"

"Yes, now start packing. Your parents have already been notified"

"A-and their ok with this?"

"Yes they already knew of your unique abilities but since magic was outlawed... ya know" he replied matter-of-factly

" MAMA, PAPA" I say rushing down the stairs

" I see they told her then" my dad says laisily

To which my mama just rolls her eyes

" I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOUR OK WITH THIS" I scream

Calmly my mother just says " honey we always new you were special and well we think you will be happier somewhere where you can just be yourself, it doesn't mean we don't love you though" she says hugging me

"So you want me to go then?!" I asked confused and upset

"only if you want to go honey, you know how much we would miss you, but you can have a fresh start there. we know how much you hate it at school here and how mean the other kids are but if you go you will be with people like you"

"And I can always come home if I don't like it?"

"Of course honey"

"Ok then, I guess... it could be fun" I say still shocked and nervous

"oh that's great honey!" my mother says extatic "Oh oh oh, you'll be needing this then" she ran out of the room and emerged with a long, thin rectangular box

"here honey" she handed the box over to me

I cautiously opened the box and gazed at it, it was a wand! an actual wand!

Time skip

Marionettes POV

"Bye mama, bye papa"

I say as I hug each of them in turn. I'm happy to be starting a new life without being trapped in this town but I will miss my parents.

They understand though and wave me goodbye are the train station. I sit down and watch longingly through the window wondering what will happen now...

(AN)

Hi this is me hey( have I already said that? Weeeel I'm a little nervous but hey ho) hope you liked it  
Oh and BTW its only rated M because IDK where this story will go? I may change the rating once I finish the story.

W_L xx


	2. Chapter 2 - the new girl

Adrien POV

I just left the headmasters office and apparently I have to help out a new student, as if I don't have enough to do with my studies. But who knows it might be nice and it's a chance to make more friends. Headmaster Fu said she came from Caerleon and she only found out about magic when she was accepted to the school hope she knows about the 93%er they called it that because only 93% of the students come back after that but oh well, we can hope.

I was interrupted by my thoughts as a dark haired boy with deeply tanned skin, glasses and his signature headphones came running at me.

Nino POV

I sprinted down the marble halls trying to find my bro finally I find him in the east wing.

"Hey dude" I nearly scream running at him

"Oh hey Nino, what's up"

"The...new...students...have...arrived" I say in between breaths

Oh how I wish I had filmed his reaction

I nearly die of laughing as his eyes widen and his jaw drops, his whole face goes pail I think he is gonna faint

Marionettes POV

I have finally arrived at the school and am still in my own clothes. I slowly make my way into the school to find a whole group of kids waiting inside, they must be new like me, phewf I thought I might be a late entry. Dear god hallelujah. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in and felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt around my bag for the box my mother and father had given be before I left, the box contained my wand... the wand itself was silverish and had delicate carvings in the side I had never seen before, there was a ladybug emblem engraved in the bottom and randomly dotted around the wand itself. It was beautiful. I never had the chance to admire it that much when they gave it to me, but the train ride was long and there wasn't much to do so I pretty much memorised every inch of the wand. Carefully I place the box back into my bag and look up to see a tall woman with pail skin; her hair in a tight bun, wearing navy blue cloak that had a button up front with spots of silver embellished on it making it look like the night sky over a navy catsuit with a chiffon dress overcoat with black combat boots (like a fighting outfit) she was being flanked by 40 or so students, she abruptly came to a stop a few meters in front of us.

She coughed once out twice to gain our attention and we instantly silenced staring at the lady intently, she had the sort of aura that commanded attention.

The lady, Raven told us we wold be assigned a room mate and a mentor then she sent us to the great hall.

Adrien's POV

I don't know why but the girl I'm meant to look after must be a big deal otherwise headmaster Fu wouldn't have talked to me about her... I wonder what it could be, but nonetheless I can't wait to meet her.

I am the last to find my student so I walk into the hall to find a girl sat on a bench her back facing me. Her midnight blue hair in two ponytails with hair falling out of them, her clothing so individual and unique. I quietly say hello and she turns round in surprise. Her bluebell eyes meet mine, there so beautiful I could get lost in them- wait come on Adrien what are you thinking! Get your mind back on track. But she is cute- wait what did I JUST TELL MYSELF, this is gonna be a long year.

Marionette POV

His deep voice makes me turn round in surprise, his green eyes staring intently into mine. He is so beautiful, his golden hair loose and messy, his emerald eyes and his chiselers jaw, he was gorgeous- whait WHAT ARE TOU THINKING MARIONETTE GET YOU MIND BACK ON THRACK YOU ARE HEAR TO LEARN, DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE. Ok I need to calm down and focus.

" h-hi I'm Marionette"

"Hi I'm A-Adrien" he kindly reply's

"Would you mind if I called you Mari? I mean yournameisbeautifulbutwouldyoumind-

"ADRIEN that's fine, I actually l-like t-the nickname" I smile, and he smiles back, but why was I stammering?!

"Come on then Mari" he chuckles, oh wow he had an amazing laugh.

"Ok then Adrien, I need to think of a nickname for you too now... it's only fair" I giggled, and he soon joined in as we slowly walked off.

Headmaster Fu's POV

"Wayz, we have done it again those two will be perfect for it, they are made for each other"

"I agree" says the flying turtle

"let's hope they are up to it" I say as we watch them leave laughing


	3. Chapter 3 - roomies and fireworks

Ninos POV

"Hey dude, how do you like your newbie?" I ask

Adrien stares blankly

"Duuuudee" I repeat

No response

"DUDE" I yell

"Gaaaah" he screams as I double over laughing

"Ahhhahhah! How's... hahah... hyour... ha... newbie?" I chocked out in between laughter.

"Wow...she's...well..wellll, she seems really nice but shy and quiet. She came from the town with no magic... ya know the one... whatsit called, oh yeah Caerleon" he replied

"Soooo she's cute then?"

"W-w-what n-noooo"

"I'm kidding" laughing

Adriens POV

Oh dear sweet mercy, why did he do that! Well of course she's cute- wait whhut noo I can't think of Mari like that!

"So what's her name?" He replies innocently

"She's called Mari- Marionette" I reply confidently

"Wow nicknames already!" He replies sarcastically also a little impressed

"How's yours?" I ask him

"She's wow, just wow. She's beautiful and intelligent and our symbols lit up when we touched, that's never happened to me before I've finally met my princess. I'm soooo lucky she's smart, I feel sorry for max... he got some girl named lacy she's sporty but a bit stupid, but she seems nice, emphasis on seems"he says

" well sounds like someone has a little crush on... what's her name?" I inquire

" alya her names alya" he replies dreamily

"Awwww,"

Marionettes POV

I just found out where my room is and I have been told my roommate is new too so I'm hoping we can be friends, fingers crossed.

I slowly make my way into the room after knocking twice on the door. I see a girl a little taller than me with ombré brown to orange, she has dark skin and glasses

"Hi I'm Alya" the girl says happily

"Hi I'm Marionette" I reply

" girl, you must be my roommate" she says in her happy voice

"Yes I am, so where are you from?" I ask

After about an hour of talking about her life and mine she suddenly changes the subject

"Sooo, who's your mentor/ guide person?"

"Adrien, I don't know his last name though. Yours?" I reply

" mine is Nino, Nino Lahiffe, he is super sweet and cute"

" awwww that soo cute" I coo

After about a half hour of talking about boys Nino mainly I decided to ask Alya a question

"Oh Alya, can you help me I need to think of a nickname for Adrien since he gave me one it's only fair?!" I ask

" what's yours?" She asks

"Mari"

"Hmmm... this is hard what's he look like?"

" blonde, tall, messy hair, fit but not too fit, cute, quietly confident"

"Aaaaaaah GIRL, you are sooo crushing on Adrien! And how about blondie?"

"That could work... also... I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM"

Just at that moment who should walk in but Adrien and who I assume must be Nino based on Alyas somewhat accurate and biased description. Oh crap...

Adriens POV

Why is Mari blushing... what do I have the feeling I walked in on something?! I can see Nino staring at Alya I'm gonna guess who is trying soo hard to suppress her giggles, and I can see Mari staring at Alya obviously not happy...

"H-hey Mari" wtf am I stammering

"H-hey *glances at Alya* Blondie" she replies

"Hahaha... nice one Mari, I'm guessing Alya helped?"

She nods shyly and bites her lip

"Is it ok?" She asks nervous

I nod happily and smile at her

" how are you settling in?" I ask them

" we can help you unpack, ya know if you want dudettes?" Nino interjects excitedly his eyes never leaving Alya

" that would be great" Alya said her eyes never leaving Nino

"Thanks" Mari says smiling

We help the girls unpack their books since they didn't want us looking at their underwear, lol.

I look through Maris backpack checking I haven't forgotten anything for her, until I see a slim box and lift it out... Mari sees me looking at the box and lunges at me trying to get it but nicks the box out of my hands the content spilling on the floor. Alya and Nino just look in surprise and amusement.

We both bend down to pick up the wand?

" sorry Mari" I say apologetically

" urrg it's ok blondie" she says

As we bend down to pick up my wand and his, since it fell out of his pocket when she at me, she picks up my wand and I pick up hers as soon as we do...

there were fireworks... not like the ones in a movie first kiss, but real actual fireworks surrounding us then our emblems shone in red and green in the fireworks... mine a cat paw print, and Maris a ladybug...

Marionettes POV

"W-w-what was that" I ask him

" I-I don't know Mari, but I think we need to see headmaster fu and ask him"

(A/N)

Hi it's me if I have any ideas feel free to comment, not that you weren't before but it's up to you. I know I'm writing this just for me so why did I even bother writing that it's not like I actually expect anyone to read this but hey ho

normal is overrated x


	4. Chapter 4 - the long walk

**Marionettes POV**

Slowly we walked towards the marble staircase that lead to master Fu's office. The journey was, until recently, in complete silence until I had tried to ask Adrien to about the whole firework thing... it didn't go well.

5 minutes ago

" erm... Adrien what was that all about... the fireworks I mean" I ask

"Well...you see... erm... I-I-I... don't know, or at least I couldn't be..."

We walked in silence after that

_**Now**_

"We're here" he said

"Oh..erm ok"

We proceeded up the marble staircase and came to a large painting, it was of a willow tree over a beck. The leaves glistened and swayed in the wind, the water gently rippling- WAIT WHAT... the paintings move... WOW. I must have gasped out loud because Adrien stared at me with a amused expression. "come on Mari... headmaster Fu is expecting us" he said, amused. still. "O-O-ok blondie" I stammered nervously

**Adrien's POV**

We had finally arrived in front of the willow beck painting...it had been kinda awkward on the journey hear because of the whole firework thing in Mari's room. I don't know what the fireworks were all about... well I know about the legends but there just legends right? It can't be can it?! Mari seemed in a daze when we arrived at the entrance to Headmaster Fu's office, I suppose I was the same the first time I went to see him. It is pretty impressive...

"come on Mari..." I think I must have startled her, she seemed nervous...bless "O-O-ok blondie" yup she's definitely nervous "Calm down Mari, were just here to get some answers... unless I'm right" I muttered the last part under my breath, it really can't be.

I walked over to the side of the painting and carefully pressed in the edging on the frame of the painting. slowly the painting moved backward and slid to the side revealing a statue of a ancient seer, a seer is someone who has the ability to see the future it is a very rare gift.

"password" echoed the monotone voice of the statue "Miraculous" I replied, glancing at Mari she looked like she was about to faint

the eyes of the statue glowed gold and glided backwards gracefully and turned round revolving slowly, as it turned it ascended upwards revealing a spiral staircase. Mari stood gobsmacked, but also getting more nervous by the second... I could see her shaking, sooo I slowly reached out and gently grabbed her hand. I felt her tense in shock at first but soon she relaxed and the shacking subsided... we shared a glance the ascended up the magnificent marble, spiral staircase. the walk was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, unlike before. she gasped at the large wooden doors and stated to shake again...

I turned her round so she was facing me...

"Mari, calm down" I said trying to sooth her "W-What I-I'm not n-nervous... who am I kidding I'm petrified" she admitted she is soooo cute- what wait oh and now I'm blushing. GREAT.

"Mari, its going to be ok!" I say whilst lifting up her chin with my hand- why am I acting like this.

I raise my hand and lightly knock on the ornate oak door...


	5. Chapter 5 - miraculous

_(A/N) _

_I have made some changes to previous chapters but there not too big its mainly just more on when Mari decided to go to miraculous academy and a little more description in other chapters_

_Important changes _

_Mrs Galinda is now called raven_

_deinde nos sunt et praesidia miraculo – we are the next guardians of the miraculous_

_Also I have corrected __most __ of the spelling mistakes in the chapters but I am terrible at SPAG so apologies_

_Also I found this chapter really hard to write because I actually wrote the first 4 chapters in January even though I only recently published them, but I have started another fic and I can write those chapters easier but I am trying to update them both. Sorry if this chapter is boring I'll try to make the next one more interesting. ( idk if you actually interested or not but my other fic is a modern day version where Merlin and his twin sister are at university) _

_Now on with the chapter…_

**Adrien's POV**

Even I was nervous as Headmaster Fu called enter, I carefully opened the ornate door and stood aside allowing Mari to go through. After she had entered I followed her through into the large oval room. The room itself was lined with shelves of books with a staged area at the back of the room where a large mahogany desk stood, it had engravings of myths and legends on the legs and sides.

I saw Mari shacking again and unconsciously edging towards the door, so I gently grasped her hand. She stared hat our intertwined hands and then at my face and I gave her a reassuring smile and lead her towards the centre of the room.

_A short Chinese man who looked as if to be in his late 50s, with grey hair and kind dark brown eyes. With a moustache and goatee, he sat with a small flying turtle sat calmly upon his shoulder._

"Hello?" he said calmly with a hint of confusion

"Headmaster Fu, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We need to ask you something"

"Hello Marinette, what is it you two need to ask" he said kindly

"Er..Erm well there were fireworks in my room wh-when we both touched my wa-wand" Mari managed to stammer out.

"Ah, I believe Adrien may have a hunch about what happened" I nodded "but you didn't think it was possible" I nodded again " but my child, you were correct"

"Erm… excuse m-me, but what happened?!" Mari said getting more nervous by the second, so I gave her hand a squeeze and immediately felt her relax. I could feel Headmaster Fu smirking to Wayzz.

"Wayzz would you be so kind as to show Marinette why the fireworks are so significant" headmaster Fu asked the flying turtle

"Ahem, ahem" Wayzz cleared his throat before continuing "Centuries ago there was a man his name Emrys, he was the guardian of the universe. He kept the balance of the universe and made sure the vale between life and death and good and evil were harmonious. He watched over every living thing. But he feared that one day, the day he died, that the world would be thrown into disarray and evil would reign. So, he created the miraculouses to guard over the universe once he was dead. The miraculouses each have a power and an important role in keeping the balance. The most powerful of the miraculouses are the cat and the ladybug. The cat, the power of destruction; the ladybug, the power of creation. Together they create a power that only the one whom has pure hart and soul can wield the power, but it is too dangerous to try. It is rumoured that only Emrys's reincarnation is the one whom is pure of heart and soul. Legends also say that the miraculouses of creation and destruction will be found when their powers are needed most." Wayzz finished

"You see Marinette, you are the owner of the ladybug miraculous, the power of creation, it is your destiny. And Adrien if you could hold out your wand" still a little shocked, I released Mari's hand fumbled around in my pocket for my wand and held it out "now Marinette please can you hold out your wand also" she did as she was told with shaking hands. "now, you both must say 'deinde nos sunt et praesidia miraculo' "

We both said it and as soon as the last words had left out lips the fire works returned and two animals similar to Wayzz in size and shape appeared and flew until they were right in front of us

"Hello I am the kwami for the ladybug miraculous, my name is Tikki" she was a little flying red bug? She had 3 black spots on her head and had a kind look in her ocean blue eyes

The second kwami turned to me and began talking…

"hi, I'm Plagg. I'm the Kwami for the Black cat" he was all black with black with cat ears and whiskers (exactly like a little black cat) with piercing green eyes. He seemed both excited and lazy at the same time.

"OMFG! WHAT!" both Mari and I screamed at the same time


End file.
